<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>so sweet a thing to be, beneath your reign by gabriphales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418081">so sweet a thing to be, beneath your reign</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales'>gabriphales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but only to a certain extent. az can safeword out anytime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>gabriel, being a supremely powerful archangel, is gifted with his fair share of holy abilities. his proclivity for <i>persuasion</i> - as aziraphale calls it - is used for purposes particularly unholy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>so sweet a thing to be, beneath your reign</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>everythings consensual az is still in a stable state of mind where he can opt out if he wants to ok goodnight</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"are you sure you want to do this?" gabriel asks. he still hasn't let aziraphale up from where they're stuck together on the couch, aziraphale's legs interwoven with his. his hand cups at aziraphale's face, thumb running along the soft squish of his cheek, and aziraphale smiles, leaning into it. he grips gabriel by his wrist, presses his mouth in a litany of affection along the bumps of his knuckles, the flat of his palm, and then smiles - sweetly, too sweetly. he's trying to be reassuring.</p><p>"promise i do. and i can always safeword out, yes? it's not like i'll be completely helpless." he says, his free hand rubbing along gabriel's thigh, stroking the rigid, firm muscles, and working some of their tension out.</p><p>gabriel's chest rises on a shaky breath, as he's forced to ignore how his cock is already flooding full with interest. half-hard in his trousers, burgeoning forwards.</p><p>"i know, i know. just - don't hesitate to tell me if anything's wrong." he insists, letting aziraphale finally stand on his own two feet, and savoring the residual warmth he's left behind on gabriel's clothes.</p><p>"i won't." aziraphale states, certain and steadfast. "now, if you will," </p><p>gabriel smiles. it's cockier than he'd like it to be. "let's get on with it?"</p><p>aziraphale bristles slightly. "well, i wouldn't put it like that, but - yes, indeed. i'm ready."</p><p>gabriel nods, storing the singe of his leftover nerves in the back of his mind, and allowing himself to delight in the sight of aziraphale like this. just waiting for him, hands balled into excited, white-palmed fists. he squeezes his eyes shut, perhaps for it to be more of a surprise, gabriel muses. and, really, he'd like to keep him stewing in this anticipation for quite a while. just a few minutes more, at least. letting his patience steadily fog over, clouded with an anxious, unbridled need.</p><p>but, gabriel is a merciful lover at heart, so he doesn't deny him to that extent.</p><p>"on your knees." his voice clicks against his teeth, sharp, commanding. "eyes open."</p><p>aziraphale crumbles to the ground, the stare he fixates upon gabriel endearingly wide-eyed, utterly surprised. if he didn't know him better, gabriel would think he looked scared. but he isn't, gabriel knows. he's anything but. </p><p>raising a hand, gabriel curls his fingers in a soft come hither. "sit at my feet." he says, starting to sink into the pleasant haze of how <i>natural</i> this all feels. he's a leader at heart, a guardian of the masses. his entire life so many decisions have been left up to him, telling everyone what to do, how to do it, where and when to get it done. this is only right for him, this is easy, it's <i>easy</i> to have such control over aziraphale.</p><p>(especially when aziraphale likes it so much, he decides.)</p><p>once aziraphale's shuffled properly close enough, gabriel gives his next order.</p><p>"open your mouth. <i>wide.</i>" </p><p>his jaw drops, clearly to an uncomfortable level. certainly, he'll be sore by the end of this. gabriel isn't sure if he should enjoy that thought so thoroughly.</p><p>"good boy," he rasps, thick and low in his tone, nearing a growl as he speaks. his hand nestles in aziraphale's hair, tightening its grip at the roots, and aziraphale can hardly even wince - the pained flare in his eyes is the only thing gabriel can make out of how he must be feeling.</p><p>"keep still." he quips, more forceful than the rest of his instructions. "don't move. don't talk. do i make myself clear?"</p><p>aziraphale's gaze slips into something hopeless, desperate. he knows he can't say anything, not without gabriel's permission first. gabriel can't help the spike of sadism that settles in his chest, lingers all the way down to his leg as he pushes it between aziraphale's thighs. his shoe presses down against the soft bulge there, the hot center of him. and aziraphale whimpers - there's not much else he can do.</p><p>"answer me, sweet. use your words." gabriel says. it's gentle, forgiving, enamored despite himself. </p><p>aziraphale sucks in a breath, he's quite sure he must have forgotten how to do so. "yes, sir. very clear, thank you."</p><p>"lovely. you're a very good boy, aziraphale. just keep being good for me."</p><p>even as he shifts his hips forwards, gabriel doesn't pull his foot away from aziraphale's cock. he ruts down harder, makes aziraphale gasp and shudder, overheating in his waistcoat. he's in an absolute state by the time gabriel gets his trousers unbuttoned. tugging his own cock free, and nudging aziraphale's mouth open once more, filling it to the aching brim.</p><p>"god," gabriel groans, bucking his hips at the sweet, wet relief of aziraphale's tongue entirely pliant for him, slick against the underside. "so warm, your pretty mouth was made for me to fuck, sweetheart. it's what you're made for, pleasing me."</p><p>aziraphale splutters as his thrusts pick up speed, catching heavy at the back of his throat, inspiring a gag he just can't quite get out. his jaw's gone limp now, burning as gabriel's width increases - a miracle done with the sole intent of torturing him, surely. he chokes, stuffed beyond what he can take without suffering for it. but there's no way to react, no hope to pull back, spare himself the agony. </p><p>(though, of course, it goes without saying that even if he could, aziraphale wouldn't dare. it's all part of the fun for him.)</p><p>there's drool running down his chin now. sweet, thin spittle that turns white and thick when gabriel's climax hits. he shifts back, lets the rest of it drench aziraphale's rosy, red cheeks. his mouth's still open, gabriel realizes. he can see the cum that's pooling on his tongue, just <i>sitting</i> there - showing exactly who he belongs to.</p><p>"swallow." gabriel says. aziraphale follows suit. "good job."</p><p>"now, my love," he drawls, still dazed from the copious after effects of a hubris-filled orgasm. "stand up, trousers off. that's right, just like that, dear."</p><p>he fits his fingers around aziraphale's cock, stroking lightly at the warm, smooth sides, and thumbing over the dribbling tip.</p><p>"so cute," gabriel grins. "such a sweet little thing. fits in my hand just right."</p><p>he squeezes. the head bubbles over with tripled precum, sticky and flushed, tearfully aroused.</p><p>"but," gabriel continues leering, rubbing over the swollen, pink slit with his palm. "as much as i'd like to tease you for your cock all night, this - "</p><p>he flicks at aziraphale's cockhead, and mourns the flinch that doesn't follow. </p><p>" - isn't something i can fuck. make yourself a pussy for me, alright?"</p><p>the skin beneath his hand molds eagerly. a warm, ripe cunt has been left behind to perch between aziraphale's open legs. gabriel runs his fingers through the puffy, slick folds. he tsks in quiet approval.</p><p>"now. turn around, and fuck yourself on me."</p><p>aziraphale appears, for a very brief moment, like he might just fall faint at that. taking shaky steps forwards, wobbling and shy. the precious, bashful little cherub. how gabriel adores him so. he helps him settle into his lap. hands around his waist, pressing into the supple, squishy flesh that spans between his ribs and pelvis. the tip of his cock catches on aziraphale's entrance, and he clenches, clamping down to accept the breach that's waiting for him.</p><p>as it turns out, once he's got gabriel inside, his body wastes no time in forcing the whole thing along. his hips piston down, fucking himself so fiercely he can hardly catch his breath, stall for air. he wails with it, sobs - because of course gabriel would <i>have</i> to let him make noise. hot white tears prickling in his eyes, rolling down his cheeks in full, round increments. he tastes the bitter salt on his tongue, feels the brittle cries that tear from his throat, but they all seem so distant in comparison to the demand gabriel's given him. it's his duty, his purpose to fulfill that, the steady throb of gabriel deep inside him only serving as a constant reminder that <i>this is his place.</i> </p><p>it feels good to serve, to <i>obey.</i> he could never ask for anything more.</p><p>and when gabriel cums, he allows aziraphale his own orgasm as well. pulsing out thick, heavy cum against his g-spot. aziraphale heaves throughout the whole extent of it, going limp against gabriel, his body bereft of any orders to fulfill.</p><p>after some indefinable amount of time - which aziraphale spends mostly wondering why the room's spinning, and how he feels like he's melting into the sofa, heavy and weighted down by afterglow - the haze lifts. gabriel shushes his still peeking tears, rubbing them from his tired eyes, and kissing at his flushed temple.</p><p>" - so good for me. you were so good, honeylove." aziraphale makes out from the buzzy mass of words his brain can't fully decipher just yet. he nuzzles closer into gabriel's attentive tending to, letting himself be adored, and savoring every minute of it.</p><p>he'll have to be under gabriel's influence more often, it seems.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>